A World with You
by AngelE777
Summary: RahXephon: A short story of the Kamina family Ayato, Haruka, and Quon of a day they spend together before Ayato begins his position as a professor. The final chapter is now up! Please read and review!
1. In the Morning

Hello!  I've started writing another RahXephon fanfiction taking place soon after the scene shown of the Kamina family (Ayato, Haruka, and Quon) in the 26th episode.  I've taken the name for this piece from a line in that episode.  In it, Maya says to Haruka that Ayato "found his own world, the world where you exist, a world with you." Since the Kaminas live in a world created by Ayato so that they could be together, I thought that the title was fitting.  

I'd originally planned to make this a one-shot, but I've decided to make it a short story (taking place during one day) so that I can write in parts and so my readers can start reading sooner.  Enjoy! 

**_AvatarEnd_**: Thanks for your input about which story to do!

The piece will be switching point-of-view between Haruka and Ayato.  Sentences in quotes are dialogue, those not are thoughts and observations.

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

A World with You 

__

Chapter 1: In the Morning 

I lift Quon up so that we are eye level and say quietly, "So, what do you think, Quon-chan, should we wake him up?"

She smiles and drools in response.

"I'll take that as a yes."

I creep over, and see that he's lying down on the bed on his stomach, with his face turned to the side away from me.  

I grin sheepishly and say, "Ayato!"

I wait a moment in anticipation, but there is no response!  Surprised but determined, I shift Quon so I'm holding her with only one arm and start trying to shake him awake.

"Ayato!"

"Wh, what…"

I smile and say, "Quon-chan wants you to wake up!"

He turns his head towards me and his left eyebrow goes up in suspicion, "_Quon_ wants me to wake up?"

"Yes, just look at her!"

He looks and comments, "Reika, she's asleep."

I look myself in surprise and say, "Well, _really_, I asked her a minute ago and she told me to wake you up."

He lifts himself on his elbows and smirks as he says, "Well, since Quon has advanced so far in her speaking to the point of making requests in sentences, I think that this calls for getting up."

I blush and grin as I say, "Of course, of course.  Remember, you promised today the three of us would spend time together since you'll be starting soon, professor."

He gets out of bed and stands near me.  With one hand, he smoothes Quon's hair, and the other he places on my cheek as he says, "I wouldn't forget such an important promise, I was just teasing you."

"Why, you!" I say, trying to sound angry, but smiling instead. 

He grins and embraces us both before he kisses me.

"It looks like you and Quon are set to go, so I'm going to get ready now, ok?"

"Ok!"

As Reika puts back Quon in her crib, I stretch and walk to the dresser.  

While I change, I hear Reika sing to Quon, "La la, la la la la, la la, la la la la."

I smile, knowing that she is singing Katun no Sadame, the song we've both loved for so long.

After I brush my teeth and comb my hair, I walk back and see her looking out the window, and Quon holding her Buchi tightly as she sleeps.

"Reika?"

She turns around and says, "Are you ready, Ayato?"  

I smile as I look at Quon and say, "Well, I am, but I'm not too sure about Buchi's friend."

Reika walks over to me and responds, "Don't worry, she'll wake up and be very excited when she realizes we're going where she asked."

I smirk and say, "Wow, how long has she been speaking like this?"

She responds with a mischievous grin, "Oh, I don't really know."

"So where _did_ she say she wanted to go?"

"The zoo, of course."

"Oh, of course."

We stare at each other and start to laugh. 

I recover soon after and walk over and pick up my wallet and the baby carrier and say, "Well, shall we be going?"

Reika gives me the thumbs up sign, while Quon remains fast asleep. 

I gently lift Quon and place her in the carrier that Ayato has so that she is securely held on his back. 

I then lift up the bag that I packed earlier for our outing and place it around my shoulder.  

I point to the door and say, "Let's go!"

Ayato laughs and Quon rouses from her sleep and yawns.  He then opens the door and waits as I walk through. After he locks up, he takes hold of my hand and we head to the station. 

As we walk, Quon becomes more energetic and starts pointing at people and objects.

"That, Quon, is a car," Ayato says as he points to one.

She stares but says nothing.

After a few moments of silence, she turns her head towards me and says, "Mama!"

Ayato looks back at her and says, "That's right, Quon-chan, she is Mama."

Pleased with herself, Quon laughs and waves her arms in the air. 

I smile, happy with Quon's progress. 

Soon after, we arrive at the station and Ayato and I look at the map.

"Hmm, let's see, we're at this station, and need to get to this one," Ayato says while pointing. 

"I think if we take this line, we'll get there all right," I answer as I point.

He shakes his head in agreement and says, "Yes, I think you're right."

We walk to the machines and insert our tickets, inputting the route that we'll be taking and our stop.  They are ejected after we finish, and we head to the platform.

As we wait, Reika sits down while I wander around the platform.  I recently finished painting Reika how she looked when we met, and I'd like to start a new painting soon, but I'm not sure what to do.  Maybe today will provide me with some inspiration. 

I stop and say, "Reika, did you remember to pack the camera?"

She thinks for a moment and responds, "I think it should be in here."

I watch as she rummages around and pulls it out as she says, "Here it is!"

I smile and say, "Great, I'd like to take some pictures of us today."

She smiles and nods her head yes as she says, "I think that's a great idea." 

I sit down beside Reika and watch as she places her hand on Quon's cheek and smiles, making Quon laugh.

The train arrives and Reika and I get up, and I take hold of her hand as we approach the doors.  We step inside, and, as the train begins to move, Quon's face takes a look of awe as she watches the motion.  

I look back at her and say, "Isn't this fun, Quon?"

"Dada!" she responds happily.

I shake my head yes and smooth her hair again. 

Reika and I watch for the appropriate stop, and when we arrive, we get off and see the zoo entrance from the platform.  

Next Chapter 

At the Zoo


	2. At the Zoo

Hello!  Here's the next chapter.  There will be 1 more after this one. Enjoy!

**_AvatarEnd_**: I'm glad that you're enjoying the story so far, thanks for the encouragement!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the rightful property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes. 

Chapter 2: At the Zoo 

Reika and I walk hand in hand to the zoo, Reika humming quietly as we go.  When we arrive, I look at the sign to see the admission prices.

Reika stands by as I say to the person selling tickets, "2 adults and 1 child under 3."

"That will be ¥1200, sir."

I take my wallet out of my pocket, open it, and take out the bills, which I give to him.

"Thank you, sir."  

He hands me the tickets and I give one to Reika. 

After we walk through the turnstile, I take a map from a display and motion to Reika to follow me. We sit down on a bench and I open the map.

"Did Quon say what animal she'd like to see first?" I say to her with a smile. 

She laughs and then says with a determined look, "I clearly recall her saying she wanted to see elephants first."

I look back at Quon, who has been pulling on my shirt since we sat down, "Elephants it is, then?"

She smiles and drools.

"You should take that as a yes," Reika answers.

"Speaking from experience?" I reply.

She smiles and says in an innocent sounding voice, "I wouldn't know what you're talking about."

I grin and say, "Here, let's look at the map together."

 "Sure!"

With Ayato, I inspect the map, searching for the location where the elephants are.  I'd said that because I know that you can ride the elephant, and I thought that would make a great picture. I, _of course_, also think that Quon will enjoy seeing them. 

I find them and point, "Look, Ayato, there they are."

He looks where I am pointing and responds, "Ok, shall we go then?"

I jump up and say, "Yep!"

Quon laughs and Ayato grins as he gets up and stands beside me.  I grab hold of his hand and start walking quickly as I look back at him and smile. 

As we make our way, Quon starts moving and making noise as we approach the horses' area.  Ayato notices and slows his pace and stops at the fence.  Quon's mouth opens wide as she watches them. 

I look at Quon and point at one and say, "That's a horse, Quon-chan.  Can you say horse?"

She looks at me, still with the same expression, and then looks back at the horses, but remains silent. 

"Ayato, why don't I take a picture of the two of you near the horses?"

He nods his head in agreement and moves closer to them and turns sideways. 

I take out the camera, focus the lens on them, and say, "Ok, 1, 2, 3!" before taking the picture.

Ayato walks over to where I am and looks at it on the viewer and says, "Looks good."

I smile and say, "Thanks!"

We remain standing there for a little longer, but I notice Quon's attention must be waning since she has started looking in other directions. 

I say to Ayato, "Why don't we keep going?"

He nods his head and we go back on the trail. 

"Look, Quon, look!" Reika shouts as she points at the elephants' area.

Quon immediately turns her head to see and gasps when she sees the elephants roaming around.  I move closer and turn so that she can have a better view.  While Reika and Quon watch the elephants, I look over at Reika and smile, she seems even more thrilled than Quon.  

A caretaker starts feeding one of the elephants, and Reika looks on as she says, "See Quon, they're feeding the elephant so he can stay big and strong."

I walk over to Reika and point out a sign before I say, "Reika, I think it would make a nice picture if the two of you took the elephant ride they mention on this sign."

She shakes her head yes and looks at Quon as she says, "How does that sound to you, Quon-chan?"

Quon laughs and waves her arms in response. 

"I'll wait in line with you until it's your turn, and then you can take Quon, ok?"

"Sure!  Here, let me give you the camera."

She takes it out of the bag and hands it to me.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Fortunately, the line is not long and Quon and Reika start their ride soon afterwards.  I prepare the camera, and, when they get close, Reika waves and I take a few pictures. 

After the ride finishes, Reika walks with Quon over to where I'm standing, both looking like they had fun. 

Reika places Quon back in the carrier and, after she views and comments on the pictures, takes hold of my hand as she says, "Let's follow the trail and see what we find."

"Ok, sounds good."

We progress along the pathway and come upon a variety of animals.  I notice that Quon seems especially impressed with the prairie dogs, popping up from and diving into the ground, and the giraffes, silently eating leaves from the trees. 

As time passes, I notice that she seems to becoming more and more lethargic.  

I glance at my watch and notice that it's past noon, so I say, "Ayato, why don't we stop for lunch soon."

He turns around and says, "Sure. Here, let's look at the map again to see where we can get food."

We go over to a nearby bench, sit down and start looking.

"How about there?" I say as I point. 

"Ok." 

We walk there, and, as we look at the menu, he says, "What would you like?"

I inspect it carefully and say, "Hmm, I'll have a salad and a vanilla shake."

He shakes his head yes and walks over to the counter while I prepare Quon's meal. 

We choose a table and gather there when we finish our tasks.  I place Quon in a high chair and alternate between feeding Quon and eating my own meal.  

After we finish, he says, "Let's decide where to go next."

"Sure!"

We look at the map again and I say, "Let's go to the bird section, Quon-chan loves birds."

"Ok, let's go there then."

I pick Quon up again and place her back in the carrier before we start off.

Soon after eating, we arrive at the room where the birds are kept and step inside.  The three of us look up and I notice a bluebird, Quon's favorite bird, in a tree nearby.

I walk over and point to the bird as I say to Quon, "Look, Quon, it's a bluebird."

She looks up but I think she can't find it because she responds in a confused tone, "Bu?"

I move closer and point as I say, "Look carefully at the branch right there on this tree."

She scans the area again, and stops suddenly when she does see it.

"Bu!" 

Noticing our conversation, Reika walks over and sees the bird herself.

Reika responds, "That's right, Quon-chan, a bluebird!"

The three of us watch the bluebird a little longer, and then walk through the rest of the path in the room.  

We visit more indoor exhibits and see nocturnal animals, including bats, and a variety of fish in another area.  

We then visit the remainder of the outdoor exhibits, Reika and I taking pictures as we go.  In a few places, we ask people to take pictures of the three of us, including in front of a fenced in flower garden and near a pond. When we finish touring the exhibits, I look at my watch and realize that it's close to 4. 

I turn to Reika and say, "It's getting a little late, we should probably head home."

She nods her head in agreement and we walk towards the exit. 

As we pass through the exit, Reika asks, "Quon, did you have fun?"

Quon looks over at her and grins. 

Final Chapter 

The Remainder of the Day


	3. The Remainder of the Day

Hi, sorry about the delay, here is the final chapter.  I've also put author's notes at the end, enjoy!

Disclaimer: RahXephon and its characters are the property of their respective owners.  This piece is not for profitable purposes.

Chapter 3: The Remainder of the Day 

As we walk back to the station, I look at the stores that we pass by.  

"Reika?"

I turn and say, "Yes, Ayato?"

He smiles and says, "Would you like to get some ice cream?"

I take hold of his arm and say, "How did you know?  How do you _always_ know?"

"That's a secret," he says as he winks.

I poke him and say, "You!"

"So, shall we go?"

I grin and say in response, "Well, since you offered."

He laughs and says, "Of course, of course."

We walk towards the parlor and he opens the door and waits while I walk through.  I step to the counter and look at the choices.  After I give the person my order, he walks forward and chooses a shake.

We pick a table and he brings a highchair over.  I take Quon out of the carrier and place her in the highchair before he and I sit down. I open the bag that I brought with me and take out the bluebird rattle that is usually in Quon's crib, and give it to her.  She eagerly accepts it and starts playing with it immediately.  

I then smile at him and start eating my ice cream.  

I watch Reika and notice how happy she looks. I put my cup down and say, "Do you like your ice cream?"

She looks at me and smiles as she says, "It's delicious!"

I grin and say, "I'm glad," before picking up the cup and drinking again.

After a few minutes, Reika asks, "Are you nervous about starting?"

I stop drinking, move the cup, and say, "Yes, I am somewhat nervous, but I'm excited, too."  
"That's good," she answers.

I smile and say, "I couldn't have come this far without you, Reika."

She blushes and responds, "Thank you, Ayato."

Quon suddenly starts making noise and moving restlessly.

I look over and say, "And, of course, you too, Quon." 

She laughs and says, "Dada!"

I turn back to Reika and say, "Why don't we take more pictures while we're here?"

She shakes her head yes and takes out the camera and gives it to me. 

"Quon," I say.

She looks at me and smiles, and I use the opportunity to take her picture. 

Reika leans towards me, looks at the picture, and says, "Good job!"

"Thanks," I answer.

We take turn taking pictures of Quon and each other.  Afterwards, except for intermittent noises from Quon, we finish in calm silence.  When we stand to leave, Reika puts Quon back in the carrier and then I take the trash and throw it away while Reika waits by the door.  I open the door and she walks through, and I follow.

We head to the train station and check the schedule as we enter, and then walk to the platform to wait. 

We sit down on a bench and Ayato says, "Reika, since we have time, why don't we look at the pictures?"

I shake my head in agreement and take the camera out of the bag.  He sits down beside me and I start to slowly display the pictures.  Each of us comments periodically on ones that we like.  I point out an adorable one of Quon watching a peacock walk by near her and a nice one of Ayato at the table at the ice cream parlor.  He looks longer at one of me on a pathway at the zoo and another of Quon watching a lion.  He also has me pause on the picture of the three of us in front of the flowers. While we are still searching, we hear the train coming and put away the camera and stand up.    On the ride home, Quon is initially fascinated again by the motion, but soon after dozes off. Not wanting to wake her, Ayato and I sit in the train and walk back home in silence.  After we enter and I put down the bag, I carefully take Quon out of the carrier and place her in her crib.  She unconsciously takes hold of and clutches Buchi as she continues to sleep peacefully.  I look up and see that Ayato has taken off the carrier.  He motions to me and I follow him out of the room into the adjoining one.

He looks at me and quietly says, "I was planning to go out and get boxed meals for us while you prepare Quon's supper, is that all right with you?"

I shake my head yes and gives him the thumbs up sign.  

He smiles and responds, "Ok, I'm going to go out now, I'll be back soon."

I hug him and say, "Have a safe trip."

"Thanks, I'm off." 

After he steps out, I turn around and head to the kitchen to prepare Quon's dinner.  When I finish, I go to Quon and lift her out of her crib, removing Buchi from her grip as I do so.  She gives me a groggy and surprised look and yawns.  

"Quon-chan, it's time for dinner."

I place her in her highchair, put her bib on, and start feeding her.  Soon after I begin, Ayato walks in the door with the meals.

"I'm back," he says.

"Welcome back!" I respond.

Holding the bag, he walks over to us and places it on a chair before he smoothes Quon's hair and says, "Hello, Quon-chan."  She grins and makes noise.  

He turns to me and says, "After you finish up, let's have our meals."

"Ok, sounds good!"

He pours drinks and sets out chopsticks as finish feeding Quon, humming as I do so.  When I finish, I wipe her face with her bib. 

I turn to him and say, "Shall we start now, Ayato?"

"Sure, Reika."  
  


We pick up our chopsticks and proceed to eat, while Quon alternates between watchful silence and happy noises. 

"Delicious!" Reika says as she finishes. 

"I agree."

I look over and see that Quon has fallen asleep.

"Reika, I'll clean up while you put Quon to bed, ok?"

"Sure," she responds. 

We perform our respective tasks and meet up again afterwards.  We relax and Reika flips through a magazine while I read a book.  Eventually, we decide to watch television, so Reika moves closer to me and lays her head on my shoulder while I place my arm across her back and rest my hand on her shoulder.  Not long afterwards, I notice that her breathing pattern has changed so I look down and see that she has fallen asleep.  Careful not to wake her, I bring her closer to me. I use one arm to lift her legs and place my other one around her back.  I then stand up and carry her back to our bed and gently place her down.  After I change, I get into the bed, which rouses her awake.

"Ayato?" she says groggily. 

I turn my face towards her and say, "I'm here." 

She smiles and her eyes widen as she turns her face towards me.  

"Tell me, Ayato.  How _do_ you always know when I want ice cream?"

I smirk and answer, "Just a feeling, I guess."

Louder, she responds, "Ayato!"

I smile as I say, "Ok, ok, I'll tell you.  Ever since we've known each other, whenever we walk together and you'd like ice cream, when we pass by an ice cream parlor, you slow your pace and stare longer than you do at other stores."

She looks surprised and blushes as she says, "Really, I do?"

I put my hand on her face and answer, "Yes, don't be embarrassed though, it's one of the things I love about you."

She looks down slightly and says, "I'm glad."

I smile and lift her chin as I say, "I've decided what I'm going to paint next."

Looking interested, she responds, "Really?  What is it?"

"The picture of the three of us in front of the flower garden."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"I'm glad you think so."

She moves closer, places one of her arms across me and rests her head on my chest near my shoulder.  

She leans up and kisses me on the cheek and then shifts her head back and says, "I had a nice time today, Ayato, thank you."

"I had a great time, too."

"I'm sure that you'll do well as a professor."

"I hope so, and I appreciate your support, Reika."

"You're welcome."

She relaxes slightly and says, "I love you, Ayato."

"I love you, too, Reika."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Shortly afterwards, her breathing changes again and I know that she has fallen asleep.  Glad that the three of us were able to share this day, I relax and feel myself slipping into sleep. 

 _Author's Notes:_

Thanks for reading!  I've decided to take a break from writing RahXephon fiction to write my Fruits Basket story.  However, after I complete that, I'm open to doing any of the ideas listed below, including a new one added since I first put up the list at the end of "Lost Melody" (letter e under RahXephon). Any preferences/other ideas? 

RahXephon:

a) Haruka and Itsuki's relationship when they were in college, likely switching point-of-view between Haruka and Itsuki

b) Short story taking place over the 6 days (Normal time) and 1 day (Tokyo Jupiter time) before Operation Overlord, switching point-of-view between Haruka and Ayato 

c) A one shot or short story featuring Haruka and Ayato and taking place in the midst of episode 13, likely switching views between the two

d) Select chapters of "Lost Melody" from Haruka's point-of-view

e) Story from Maya's point-of-view taking place from her appearance with Quon at the shrine until (most likely) the decision to create Itsuki and Ayato.

Wolf's Rain:

a) Either a continuous storyline or a series of flashbacks of Cher and Hubb's relationship (starting when they met), not sure whether it would be fully from Hubb's point-of-view or switching between his and Cher's

Fruits Basket:

a) One shot from Yuki's point-of-view taking place a few years after he is forced to become Akito's servant. While running an errand, he meets Tohru, whose memory has been altered

Escaflowne of the High Skies:

a) One shot of Van coming to Earth to visit Hitomi, likely 3rd person


End file.
